Firsts
by Ice of the Kitsune's Fire
Summary: She was his first crush, his first love, his first kiss, his first heartbreak; He immediately knew that she would be his only love as well.


They hadn't really changed.

Kiri had come back without the rest of them knowing. Narumi had barged in while lecturing Kei, looked at Kiri, blinked twice, and barged right back out the doors of SP. Kiri, who had been sitting on the couch the whole time did not pay any attention to him. Instead, her focus seemed to be on a piece of paper that she was stubbornly scribbling on.

The remaining members had swarmed around her, surprised and happy. Narumi had marched back in around then, stared at Kiri, and turned so red you would have mistaken him for a tomato.

In short, things had gone back to normal.

--------

Senior year and Narumi finally asked her to go out with him, in the middle of his random babbles and incoherent chatter. She had only shrugged,

"Why not?"

As she walked away, Narumi was left staring after her with an expression that made it seem like he had won the lottery. On his way to class, he had whooped loudly and practically skipped in, making some of the students and his teacher wonder if he had gone insane. Of course, he blushed a bright red and took his seat.

Narumi was both thoroughly embarrassed and the happiest he had ever been that day.

--------

When they had finally graduated (a senior, in his excitement, had stripped down and ran around the halls. He was then promptly sent to the headmaster), Ochiai had carefully arranged a party for the entire graduating class. He had originally only wanted to do so for SP, but some simple blackmail played into the change (a rather disturbing image comes into mind). So with careful precision, SP hosted one of the biggest and most exciting night parties the school had ever seen.

Narumi was therefore surprised when he spotted Billy talking casually with Kiri, both sporting a slight smile.

Scratch that, he was furious.

Narumi had marched over and grabbed Kiri by the hand, dragging her away from the group of partying teens.

"Naru-Naru, are you okay?" Kiri had asked nonchalantly, putting her hand on the boy's forehead. Narumi immediately turned red, and in a fit of embarrassment, he retaliated on her, shouting, "What's wrong with _me_? The only thing that's _wrong_ is that my _girlfriend_ is _flirting_ with another guy!" Then, immediately realizing he had called her his girlfriend for the first time, he launched into another embarrassed rant.

"A-and, to think-"

Kiri had cut him short, placing her hand over his mouth, and then her own mouth over his.

Their eyes closed in their own little world, Narumi realized that this was another first.

--------

College hadn't been particularly hard on the two, because the entire group attended the same college, primarily for beauticians. Since that first kiss, Narumi had carefully started with more contact, occasionally hugging her or pecking her cheek. She responded in same, and that made him pleased. However, one sunny afternoon he had turned a corner and spotted Kiri pressed against a wall with another boy on top of her, kissing her madly.

Angry and flushed, Narumi ran, not seeing that Kiri had pushed the boy away and rejected him with four simple words.

"I already love someone."

From then on, Narumi had avoided her. It went on for a week before Kiri confronted him and demanded to know what was going on. Narumi had stubbornly stuck with his side until, exasperated, Kiri had kissed him once more.

For the first time, he experienced what it felt like to feel grateful, relieved, irritated and exhilarated, all in one.

--------

When Shougo Narumi decided that he would propose to her, he had no idea how. He wasn't a romantic person, and didn't know what girls liked, breaking out in hives each time one came near.

Except her. She was the first and only exception.

He had woken up the next morning, jumped out of bed with every intention to propose to her that very day, and ran out to find a ring. As he hurried out into the streets though, he ran into Kiri.

"W-wah! Mussy head!" He had stammered out, feeling more and more idiotic. "What're you doing here?" Kiri looked up at him.

"I can't visit Naru-Naru anymore?" She had looked up with large and innocent eyes (though she probably wasn't trying to make it seem so) and Narumi had found himself drawn into her when…

"_Crap!_" He had turned away as fast as possible, leaving her behind in the busy streets. He ran so fast he did not look back and see the slightly hurt expression Kiri had donned.

Narumi had run into the nearest jewelry store, determined to grab the first ring he saw, when something flashed from the corner of his eye. He stumbled over to the display case, and spotted a small ring in the corner, a small emerald colored diamond surrounded by smaller white ones trailing around the length of the ring. He stopped and stared at it.

Looking back, Shougo knew that back then he had not really been sure what had attracted himself to buy it, but he realized now that it had been the simplicity of it. The diamond had seemed so small and unimportant, part of the crowd, yet shined so brightly at the same time. As he traced the shades of green in the small jewel, he began to see more and more of Kiri's eyes, and realized that the color was really quite similar. But he hadn't dwelled on it then; he simply told the jeweler that he would buy it, paid the necessary cash, and dashed out the door.

He had raced back to the apartment, hoping she was still there (_really, what had he been thinking_?), and was utterly disappointed. Slowly trudging up into his apartment, he cursed himself for leaving her back then when he had run into her. When he flung open the door, though, his surprised eyes had been met with the bored ones of Kiri. Her eye had trailed down to the ring he still clutched in his hand (_how could had been so stupid_?) and had suddenly looked up, smiling breathtakingly at him.

He stopped in his tracks, mesmerized by her. She had slowly stepped towards him (_he still remembered her exact steps, even now_), gently took his hands, and unfurled his stiff fingers.

"May I have this?" She had said softly. Even now he remembered her voice, the way her eyes had shined and how she smiled at him so beautifully.

That was when he realized that yes; Kiri Koshiba would forever be his first, and last, love.

--------

A/N: Rushed. I know.


End file.
